In My Daughter's Eyes
by paint my spirit gold
Summary: In her daughter's eyes, Katniss sees so much more than the blue sky. A song-fic one-shot exploring Katniss's relationship with her daughter. Rated K. Read and review please.


**A/N: **Hey. So, I had this idea for a one-shot today, so I decided to write it before I forgot. I kind-of wanted to explore the relationship between Katniss and her daughter. I've always thought it would be very complex, you know. Anyways, this is also based on a song, so if you want to look it up it's called "In My Daughter's Eyes" and it's by Martina McBride. Enjoy and please leave a review!

**In My Daughter's Eyes**

**By WordsxOfxWisdom**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games **

**One-shot:**

_In my daughter's eyes, I am a hero_

_I am strong and wise_

_And I know no fear_

_But the truth is plain to see:_

_She was sent to rescue me, _

_I see who I wanna be, in my daughter's eyes_

Katniss sat up quickly in bed, breathing heavily. Her head pounded and her heart raced. She glanced over at Peeta, thrashing around in his sleep next to her.

I shouldn't wake him; his nightmares are probably worse than mine, Katniss thought dryly. It had been years since his last trackerjacker-induced trance, but that didn't mean the bad dreams were over. He still occasionally woke up screaming at Katniss, pleading with her not to kill him…They tried hiding it from Haymitch, Effie and all them, but after Rose's birth, it became more difficult. But now that Rose was getting older (she would soon be five), it was even more of a struggle to keep her from noticing. And the new baby would only make it harder, not doubt.'

The new baby. Katniss smiled to herself. So far, he or she was much easier to carry; no anxiety threatening to tear her down, no apprehension. It all made everything so much easier. Of course, Peeta would always be there for her. He had made carrying Rose a lot better. Not that it made much of a difference anyways. Besides, she was barely a trimester pregnant. Anything could happen.

Katniss leaned over, brushed Peeta's blond hair out of his closed eyes and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. He had gone through so much for her and she often felt she would've killed herself a long time ago if he hadn't been there for her. Katniss didn't even know where she would be without him.

Suddenly, she heard soft footsteps scampering down the hall-Rose. The door to the bedroom creaked open and a small figure stepped in. Even in the dark, Katniss could clearly see her daughter; she had memorized every detail. Rose was an average height, like Peeta. Her sweet little face was round and still had its baby fat. Katniss figured she got that from Peeta, too. But more than anything, Primrose Rue Everdeen-Mellark resembled her father with her eyes. They were sky blue, the same exact shade as his. However, Katniss had to take some credit for her daughter too-Rose's hair was long, dark brown and quite often in a braid.

Primrose Rue Everdeen-Mellark; Katniss could take credit for the name also, she supposed. She had suggested hyphenating their last names, and chosen both the first and middle name for her daughter. At first, Peeta had assumed her name would simply be Prim, like Katniss's late sister. But Katniss had insisted she be called Rose. Calling her daughter Prim would've been too hard for her. It would've brought back too many memories, made her feel as though she were replacing her dear little sister.

Rose walked over to the bed and asked in her characteristically soft voice, "M-Mommy? Are you up?"

"Yes, Sweetie, I'm awake," Katniss replied somewhat groggily, "What is it Rosie?"

"I-I-I had a nightmare," Rose stammered, "Can I sleep with you?"

Katniss nodded, "Of course, Rose. Just be careful not to wake your father up." At that, Peeta let out a snore and Rose giggled. Katniss shot her daughter a stern look and Rose stopped laughing and rolled her eyes as if to say 'Silly Mommy! Daddy is so funny when he snores!'

Without another word, Rose climbed into the bed and snuggled up against her mother. It reminded Katniss painfully of the days when she shared a bed with Prim. Her daughter's warm little body up against hers…

They lay there, silent, for a while. Katniss closed her eyes and stroked Rose's dark hair, done in tight braids so it would have nice waves in it the next day. The quiet, dark night enveloped them, the still blackness only occasionally broken by Peeta's snores. Finally, Rose spoke.

"Mommy," she whispered, "Do you…ever have nightmares?"

Katniss's first instinct was to say no. But dishonesty and lies didn't work well with young children, she'd realized. Adults thought nothing of it, but to a five-year-old child it was everything, especially when it was Mommy who was lying.

"Yes, Hon," Katniss murmured into Rose's hair, "I do. Everyone does. But there's something….Oh, Rosie, listen. Someday, you'll know. Someday, you'll understand. Until then, though, just remember that Mommy will always love you. That Mommy will do anything for you. Okay?" It all came out so quickly. The words she had been meaning to say, trying to say, for a long time. Then, any sense of guilt or grief was gone.

Rose yawned sleepily, "Mommy, if you ever have a nightmare and need someone to give you a hug, I will. You're my hero, Mommy."

Katniss stared down at her dark-haired daughter as Rose closed her eyes and fell asleep. Hero. Rose had called Katniss her hero. Of course, she wouldn't always think that. No, once the little girl knew what part her parents had played in the Hunger Games and the rebellion that ensued, there was no way she would think of them that way.

Yet somehow, Rose embodied everything Katniss had ever wanted to be. She laughed and danced through life, never knowing what the next day would bring and never regretting what she had done in the past. Of course, that was most likely simply because of the fact she was so young, so innocent. But really, how different were she and Katniss?

As Rose laid there sleeping and Peeta snored, Katniss leaned down and whispered tenderly in her daughter's ear.

"No, Rose, you're my hero."

_In my daughter's eyes, I can see the future_

_A reflection of who I am,_

_And what will be_

_And though she'll grow and someday leave:_

_Maybe raise a family,_

_When I'm gone, I hope you'll see,_

_How happy she made me,_

_For I'll be there, in my daughter's eyes_


End file.
